1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cotton harvester duct structure, and more specifically to support structure for the cotton-conveying ducts leading from adjustable row units to the cotton basket.
2. Background of the Invention
A cotton harvester such as the John Deere model 9950 Cotton Picker includes a plurality of row harvesting units transversely spaced at the forward end of the harvester with multi-sectioned telescoping ducts extending upwardly from the row units to the harvester basket. A telescoping upper duct section is pivotally connected to the corresponding lower duct section for rocking with respect thereto about a generally transverse axis. Free movement of the row unit vertically and horizontally relative to the harvester frame may be severely hampered by the pivotal connection of the ducts. For example, the lack of flexibility occasioned by the pivotal connections is a limiting factor on the distance the row units can be lowered during shipment of the harvester. The row units on some recently developed harvesters such as the John Deere model 9960 Picker are movable relatively easily in the transverse direction for servicing or for adjusting for differing row spacings, and the lack of flexibility of the duct structure has been a continuing problem. In addition, the numerous combinations of row unit placement that are available with the new machines has increased the problems of inflexibility of the duct support structures. To utilize the transverse adjustment features of the machines to the fullest extent has sometimes required that the duct sections first be disconnected from each other. Binding of the duct sections can also occur when the row units are raised and lowered in certain row unit configurations with presently available duct support structures. Therefore, adequately supporting the duct structure while providing sufficient degrees of movement to accommodate the various movements and positioning of the row units has been a continuing problem.